


And Yet You Were Mine

by Deanpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Demonic Possession, Eeeeehhhhhhh, Gen, Horror, Possessive Dean Winchester, Season 10 AU, Violence, not much but still, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: A demon Dean fic, Season 10 AU. Sams an idiot so Dean does his job and cleans up after Sam. may be better than it sounds my bad. T for violence





	1. Chapter 1

Steam rose off the demon Sam had caught.

"Now you have one more chance. Where. Is. Dean?"

Despite the pain it was in, it laughed in Sams face.

"What's so funny?"

"Look behind you."

Sam quickly turned around only to be stabbed in the stomach by another Demon.

The demons quickly summoned their lord, sure he would be pleased.

They were dreadfully mistaken.

Dean showed up and almost lost it as soon as he looked at Sam.

"He dead?"

The demons smirked thinking they would get twice the rewards they were promised.

"Almost. We made sure he would last long enough for you to have some fun."

Instead of the reward they were expecting, they found themselves pinned to the wall behind them.

"I told you to CATCH him, not to KILL him morons!"

"W-we thought that-"

"You weren't hired to think, you were hired to do what I told you!"

The first blade went into the demon that stabbed Sam as the other whimpered.

"I didn't hurt him! I just let him catch me, I did my job! Shouldn't you repay the favor by not brining me pain?"

Dean calmly walked over to the demon knife in hand.

"Let me thing about that."

He plunged the knife into its chest and leaned forward to whisper in its ear.

"To quote the dread pirate Roberts, 'Life is pain.' "

With that, Dean twisted the knife painfully upward and yanked it out before going over to his brother and checking his pulse. He'd say Sam had ten minutes or so.

With a flash, Dean and Sam were at the bunker and Dean calmly strode in with Sam over his shoulder like he was nothing more than a sack of potatoes. He knew the bunker inside and out, and even if he ended up in a devils trap, he knew it'd take him less than a minute to get out. He did after all have the mark of Cain.

After setting Sam down not to gently in one of the kitchen chairs, he grabbed his knife again and made a single cut, slightly deeper and longer than necessary, in Sams chest before leaving the room.

A minute later Sam woke up, eyes black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam awoke, he was confused. The last thing he remembered was being stabbed by a demon and then nothing. From the sheer numbers of times Sam had been stabbed, and the number of times he had died, he knew that he shouldn't be alive.

But that wasn't the only thing that confused him. Oh no, what confused him most is the fact that he was moving with zero control over it. He couldn't even blink if he wanted, so he was stuck watching his hands sew his stab wound. Seriously, what the heck?

"Ah, good morning Sammy. About freaking time you woke up, you had me worried for a second."

Dean? But Dean was a demon, so there was no reason for him to be here, and even though the voice was familiar, it definitely did not belong to the former hunter.

"Dude, anyone tell you you think too much?"

Sams eyes went wide, or would've if he had any control of them. He suddenly realized where he knew that voice from. It was his voice. Dean was freaking possessing him!

DEAN! GET OUT!

"Sorry, no can do Samantha. If you hadn't gotten stabbed like a freaking moron we wouldn't have to share and not care. Although," Sam felt his shoulders roll and a smirk come on his face that just DIDN'T BELONG THERE "it is a pretty comfy set up. Much more room, lot less knots in my back-"

It's my back, my body! Now get out!

"Yeah, no. once again, if you hadn't been stabbed like a moron, this wouldn't be an issue."

Why do you care if I get stabbed uh?

"Uh, because I always care about that stupid crap? No one's killing you on my watch."

Weren't you just trying to kill me last week?

"Yeah, but that was ME!"

….And?

"And, you're mine. I raised you; I dealt with your crap, so no one's killing you but me. And trust me; I WILL kill you when the time comes."

Wait, hold up a second, run it by me again why it has to be you?

Dean let out a long sigh,

"Gosh you're a moron. YOU are MINE. Not anyone's else, you belong to me. Property of Dean Winchester, if found please return."

Dude, you can't just OWN people! It doesn't work like that. What would give you that idea?

"Sorry, guess I'm just a bit….POSSESSIVE!"

….

"Get it? Because I'm possessing you?"

I got it Dean. Please just leave already.

"Sam, we've been over this, I'm not leaving till you're better. Maybe a little long if this is as fun as I think it's gonna be. Speaking of which, think I'm gonna take it out on the town for a night, see if it handles the blade as well."

Dean, no don't please Dean-

The body of Sam Winchester left the bunker despite its owners protest, laughing all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, whatcha think? Jealous of Sam yet? No? Don't blame you. Please Remember to review, it means alot! If I get enough I may save Sam a little hurt. Maybe. IDK. Review anyhow please.


	3. Chapter 3

After about a hour at the bar with Dean just checking out girls, Sam started calming down. Was it weird as heck that Dean was flirting in his body? Yes. Was it ok in any way, shape, or form? No. But at least no one was dead.

Right as he thought that Dean got up to leave the bar. He would've let out a sigh of relief that he didn't have to worry about Dean killing anyone if he was going home already.

But then instead of heading toward the car, Dean went around to the back of the bar and took the first blade out. Oh crap.

There were five druggies, looked like they were teenagers.

That nor Sams pleading slowed Dean down any.

With Sam freaking out surrounded by the kids, and Dean covered in blood, they finally went home together.


	4. Chapter 4

After returning to the Bunker, things went far from well for Sam. Dean, apparently to keep Sam from getting into more trouble, had made a plan to keep tabs. Sam sadly started out unaware of this.

How exactly is possessing me so that my anti-possession tattoo's ruined and any demon can wear me helping me at all?

"Glad you asked Sammy, I've got it all planned out."

Dean went over to a drawer and pulled out several branding irons.

What-

"Use your brain a bit; what do you think it's for?"

Dean, no please don't how would this benefit me at all this isn't rational please Dean I'm begging you-

"Sorry to tell you its perfectly logical Sam. This one, it makes it so that no demon can possess you."

Why not just-

"Fix the tattoo? Cause then I cant get in, at least not till I've done this. It goes with this brand, marks you as officially mine. Means I can possess you tattoo or no, and all other demons know to keep hands off."

Wh-whats the last one for?

"Oh, that's just a bonding mark. Makes it so I can find you anytime anywhere. And don't think about trying to ruin the shape latter, there's spells and stuff that goes with them so it connects with your soul instead of body." As he said all this Dean started preparing the stuff for the rituals and got the brands hot.

Dean, please, don't do this. If any part of the old you is in there, please.

The elder in control of the body just laughed and did the ritual as Sam screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam had passed out from the pain that took over his body. As he slipped into the black, he had time to think that this nightmare would never end.

When he woke up though, he was surprised to realize he was the only one controlling his body.

It was over, at least for now. Yes, Sam still had the marks on him he wouldn't be able to get rid of, but it was over.

He was free.

From the shadows, a cloud of smoke that used to be the elder Winchester watched.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who may have missed it, the dread pirate Roberts is Wesley from the Princess Bride. Please remember to R&R!


End file.
